criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Satoshi Takakura
Judge Satoshi Takakura (Jpn: 高倉 サトシ), appearing as a recurring character in Season 4 of Criminal Case, was the victim in The New Truth! (Case #55 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile A judge of 62 years of age, Takakura had gray hair that only grew on the sides, brown eyes, and multiple freckles on his face. As the judge of Concordia's Criminal Court service, he donned a black standard judge's robe over a white shirt with a brown tie. Additionally, he often used his judge's gavel. Events of Criminal Case Breaking the Glass Ceiling After Takakura sentenced Henrietta Vanderbilt to 30 years in prison for the murder of Norah Barnlow, he came to visit the Squad's airship. He went to Chief Wright's office and informed him of his retirement, stating that many years as a judge have turned his optimistic and idealistic self to a cynical self. Furthermore, he stated the granting of Archie Rochester's freedom from his crimes without his consultation as his breaking point. He then asked the team to inform Mayor Cornelius Castletown of his decision to retire. The Higher You Rise Takakura came to the Squad's airship, looking for Chief Wright and announcing that he was going to retire once and for all. However, Isaac and the player convinced him to postpone his retirement until at least after the conclusion of their investigation into Celine Georges' murder, which would end in a high-profile trial. Wanting to leave a legacy in the legal world, Takakura decided not to retire just yet. Takakura's final case would be the trial of his close colleague, Eleanor Halsted, Chief Inspector for the Concordian Police Department, for the sabotage of the inventions in the World Exhibition and the murder of Celine Georges. Halsted gave her motives for her crimes in the court, namely that she was being bribed by Stanley Spark to sabotage the inventions and that Celine found out everything except for the fact that Halsted was the one sabotaging inventions for Spark. Takakura sentenced Halsted to life in jail. Later, Justin Lawson was sworn in by Mayor Castletown as the new city judge, replacing Takakura after his retirement. Slayer's End Because Lawson was involved in Fiona Flanagan's murder investigation, he could not handle Finley Flanagan's trial. Takakura then decided to come out of retirement just once and handle Finley's trial. He sentenced him to 25 years in Stonewall Prison. While investigating Finley's claims of Stonewall Prison being under control of the Italian gang, the player and Katherine Woolf found that Takakura dismissed the case from court. Despite wanting to re-retire, he explained the prosecution did not have enough evidence against the Italians, hence why the case was dismissed. However, he suspected that Vittorio Capecchi may have greased a few palms among the police, corruption the player knew too well. He also said if they wanted to reopen the case, they would need solid evidence of the Italian's control over the prison, not just the testimony of some inmates. The Machiavellian Candidate Because Lawson became deputy mayor, Takakura came out of retirement to fill the judge vacancy. He went on to sentence Gertrude Avery to 25 years in jail for the murder of her step-daughter, Lissa Avery. Arrow of Injustice Murder details He was found murdered in Bleak Street when the player and Maddie O'Malley were doing their morning patrol. After Richard had autopsied he stated that it's a tragedy Takakura died because he was tremendous amateur vionilist. About the body, he could confirm that Takakura had been beaten to death with a blunt object. He had also found ash on the body which would be the kind that comes from smoking. After studying Takakura‘s lungs, he found out Takakura never smoked, which means the killer smokes. Killer and motives Sentences Trivia *Takakura is the first judge to appear as a victim in a case. *Takakura is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two cases. Case appearances Gallery JTakakuraMOTPC225.png|Takakura, as he appeared in Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past) and Arrow of Injustice (Case #54 of Mysteries of the Past). Judge_Takakura_Body.png|Takakura's body. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Judges Category:Quasi-suspects Category:Victims